Jesse's Cousin And The Rapper
by AmongTheDamed
Summary: This is Jesse Swanson's first year at Barden University, along with his rebel cousin Jordan. Jesse is accepted in to the Trebles and soon finds out so did his cousin, a female, also got accepted into an all male group- or was. This is Donald's second yeah at Barden and as soon as his eyes landed on Jordan, he knew there was something special in her.


p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 13.63636302947998px; text-align: justify;"-/spanWelcome To Barden University-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 20.454544067382813px; text-align: center;"I sat looking amused at my cousin Jesse singing along to 'Carry My Wayward Son' By Kansas. We stopped in a crowded area of people trying to get their bags. I turned back to Jesse who was singing to a brunette, as we drove away he hit his head on the seat, it was so funny. We got out fo the car that we've been sitting in for a good 5 hours, and Jesse's parents started getting emotional./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 20.454544067382813px; text-align: center;""We'll be fine mom." Jesse whined, I smirked. Finally they left and this overly peppy blonde comes over to me. "Hi there, Welcome To Barden University, What dorm?" I swear I almost scowled at her 'peppyness'. "I know where in going." I said harshly. "Well, Here's you official 'BU' rape whistle, don't blow it unless it's actually happening." She sorta winked and walked away./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 20.454544067382813px; text-align: center;""So Jesse, Where's My Room?" I smiled. He chuckled, "Follow Me, Why didn't you come take the tour?" I shrugged. "Because I have you; My awesomely Weird, Cousin to do it for me." He laughed and made our way down, to Baker Hall. Starting our walk we came to an open -but crowded with people- field. Looking around at all the frantic people, we walked by a group of Frat guys sitting in lawn chairs and holding up score cards. Their rating people. All the guys held up and 8 or 7. As we walked away from them I shouted back, "GUYS, IM AT LEAST AN 11!" and continued to walk./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 20.454544067382813px; text-align: center;"Finally we made it to Baker Hall, "My room is down the hall, second last door on the right, and here's Your room." I shoved him lightly and smirked, "See you later then, I guess. Wait come get me when you leave for the Activity's Fair." I smiled and her nodded then left to his room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 20.454544067382813px; text-align: center;"Walking in the Spacious room I saw bags on the right side so I walked to the left. Setting the bags on the bed, I unzipped my bag with my laptop, when a plump, blonde walks in. "Oh hey, I was wondering who my roommate was, I'm Fat Amy." She smiles a huge grin and Australian accent. "Hey, I'm Jordan." I smiled Back. She nods again then asks, "Do you want to go to the activity fair?" "I'm actually gonna go down later and just start un packing." She nods again then says, "See ya' Later then." and leaves./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 20.454544067382813px; text-align: center;"As soon as the door shuts and footsteps grow fainter, A knock comes on the door. I open it revealing Jesse and some guy. "Hey Jordan ready to go? Oh and this is my room mate Benji." I say Hi, and shut the door./p  
hr /  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 20.454544067382813px;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 20.454544067382813px; text-align: center;"At the Activity's fair tons of booths are put up I was about to suggest we go down to a booth when Benji said eagerly, "Follow me, There's only one group on Campus worth Joining." we followed him to A ledge of Guys singing, 'Whip It'. br /"The Treblemakers; the rockstars of A Capella."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 20.454544067382813px; text-align: center;"I laughed, "Organized Nerd Singing." "This is great!" Jesse said almost sarcastically. "I know it makes so much sense. How's Your voice?" Benji asked clearly not sensing the slight sarcasm. strong"Were Both Here to have, so Let it Whip!" /strongJesse sang. Benji looked amazed, "Woah, nice. " He commented as we continued to the Trebles. I silently started to beat box to the song as I trailed behind the 2./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 20.454544067382813px; text-align: center;""When you came in and you were just strumming the guitar and it was just totally off key," I heard this Fat guy say cooly, "I Wanted to choke you!" He snapped then this tall, dark dude with cool hair tried to calm him down, "Bumper.." but the fatty continued, "I wanted to choke you out!" I smirked at him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 20.454544067382813px; text-align: center;""I - I'm gonna go introduce myself, everybody be cool it's just a normal day." Benji stuttered and walked up to them. I shut him out and just started to play around with a thread on my plaid button down and quietly beat boxed to 'Roger Rabbit' by Sleeping with sirens. I was zoned out for a minute when I heard some one yell our way, "HEY, VAGINA THROW THE BALL!" I assuming he was yelling at me since in the only one with a Vagina grabbed the ball and whipped it at him hitting him in the gut. Hard./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 20.454544067382813px; text-align: center;"I looked at Jesse who was laughing yet looking disappointed at me but he still laughed "You Got to stop doing that." I just shrugged. The Trebles looked shocked that a girl can throw like that. Then The tall guy spoke, " She does that all the time?!" He questioned looking in between scared and attracted. Jesse laughed "Yeah, the 'tough guys' back home are baby's compared to her." I came up with the most sweetest voice I could come up with, "I wasn't allowed to play with the other girls in school. I was 'to rough'." I tried to be serious but ended up laughing "Thats what she said!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 20.454544067382813px; text-align: center;"After that I was about to leave with Benji and Jesse, when the tall guy stopped me, "Why don't you stay and chill with us for a bit. It'll be fun." He persuaded. I rolled my eyes. "I don't even know your names." he smirked and introduced me to everyone. " This is our front man Bumper, the guy with the hat, is well Hat, The Mohawk dude is Greg, the guy with the unicycle is Unicycle, those two are Steven and Michael, and I am Donald, now will you stay?" I smiled and nodded./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 20.454544067382813px; text-align: center;""So you beatbox, what else can you do?" Bumper asked. "I can sing, scream, rap, beatbox and dance I guess." I shrugged. "Scream? I mean I wanted to find out for myself, later tonight." Donald winked. "Say something like that again, you won't have a tongue." I warned./p  
hr /  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 20.454544067382813px;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 20.454544067382813px; text-align: center;"We talked and stuff till I wanted to go finish unpacking. "Hey, I'm gonna go back to my dorm. See you guys later I guess." Donald then offered, "I'll walk you." So we walked, talked, had a competition to see who beatboxes better, that sort walk was Fun. "She's my dorm." I said motioning to it like a game show host. "So You and Jesse, huh." he asked. I smiled. "You got that so wrong. he's my cousin. You dork." He smirked, "So he wouldn't mind if I did this..." He started leaning in, then our lips touched. After a while he pulled away and whispered, "Welcome To Barden." And walked away./p 


End file.
